


Take You Down

by Kakerutori



Category: Video Blogging RPF
Genre: Dirty Talk, Dom Clay | Dream (Video Blogging RPF), Dom GeorgeNotFound (Video Blogging RPF), Dom/sub, Forced Masturbation, Genital Torture, Light Dom/sub, M/M, Masturbation, Minecraft, Pain, Painplay, Phone Sex, Resolved Sexual Tension, Sexual Tension, Sub GeorgeNotFound (Video Blogging RPF), Switching, Tension, Torture, Webcam/Video Chat Sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-03
Updated: 2021-02-03
Packaged: 2021-03-14 13:48:00
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 3
Words: 5,028
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29172141
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Kakerutori/pseuds/Kakerutori
Summary: “George. You really want this, don’t you.”“So what if I do?”“If you just get the f*ck out of my head, I’ll let you.”The Muffinteers are prepared for the next manhunt, that is, everyone except Dream. Because of George, Dream fails the hunt beautifully but willfully. But he still wants payback, and he’s sure to not fail that.NOTE: If you just want the smut, it's on chapter 3 ;)
Relationships: Clay | Dream/GeorgeNotFound (Video Blogging RPF)
Kudos: 137





	1. The Conditioning (Unexplainable)

**Author's Note:**

  * Inspired by [Restricted Work] by [tbhyourelame](https://archiveofourown.org/users/tbhyourelame/pseuds/tbhyourelame). Log in to view. 



> I have excluded Antfrost purely because I don’t want to have that many characters and extra dialogue lol

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Wherein Dream and George talk, and George gets the upper hand… and not in Minecraft.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I don’t know why, but I don’t really like writing out curse words, so I’ve censored most of them, only leaving the “important” swears in this fic uncensored. Lmk if you'd rather have them all uncensored (I’m not sure if uncensored swearing adds to the story but it might idk?).

The day was new, and George had only one thing on his agenda: film a new manhunt video. Unfortunately, as time zones would permit, George was living 5 hours ahead of his friends in Florida. Thus, his recording would wait for several hours. Still, to warm up, he booted up his computer, put on his headphones, logged onto Minecraft, jumped onto a new world, and began brainstorming. Normally, his internal clock would be synced with the boys and he would sleep longer, but he felt more awake than usual that day. And George would somehow find out why through the very things he used everyday.

Before actually interacting with the new world, he opened up Discord and looked at a few unread messages. After scrolling through the messages, all about the planned recording session that day, George noticed that his green circle was not alone. Dream was on.

“What? How-“

It was just about to hit 8 AM. His senses were pricked with curiosity.

“It’s, like, 3 AM.” He reasoned. He paused to consider his options.

“He must keep silent mode on.”

George redirected his headphones to his phone and called Dream. _Brrr. Brr-_

“George?”

“Hey, Dream.”

“What’s going on?” His voice didn’t sound tired in the slightest.

“I should be asking you.”

Dream laughed quietly. “I couldn’t sleep.”

Dream’s sleep schedule being off was nothing too abnormal, but the coincidence of George being on Minecraft so early was.  
“Oh, yeah?”

“I don’t really know why. I didn’t drink a ton of caffeine or anything.”

George raised a brow. “Must be God’s will against you, huh? Are you ready for today?”

“I think so.”

“Are you sure you’re not looking through Reddit?”

Dream hesitated. “I’m not...” he breathed out a laugh.

An odd tinge of excitement coursed through George’s brain. He was probably just getting cold.

“I’m not trying to back you into a corner, I’m just saying you should get some sleep.”

“Thanks. But I think I’m good. Again, I don’t know why.”

“Is it because you’re worried?” George knew he wasn’t worried. But for some reason, recognizing what Dream was thinking was addictive.

“No.”

Dream seemed to be getting exposed left and right, although nothing was really said.

“Actually, off topic, but,” Dream started, “I want to - can I ask you a question?”

“Okay,” George replied, slightly adjusting his headphones.

“Do I… make you uncomfortable when I, like, ask weird questions on stream? Or say that I love you?”

George chuckled lightly, as he found himself doing by instinct. The feeling of being cold seemed to have left him. “I don’t know, I mean, you do, but at the same time, I don’t really care.”

“Okay.”

Wasn’t satisfying enough of an answer.

“I just kinda wish we didn’t have an audience.”

“Wait. So you’d rather profess your love to me in private,” Dream prodded.

George deflected. “Yeah, basically.”

Dream chuckled.

It seemed that a sudden string of fate appeared since Dream asked the question, and George saw it immediately.

“I’m only half joking, Dream.”

“Wh-what?”

Something was churning. A weird sense of passion in George. Nothing too hellish and deep, but more than superficial.

“I love you, Dream. It’s only been the pressure of face that’s kept me from saying that. I hope you know that. And I don’t even need to see you to know that you’re gorgeous. I want to see you only to confirm. You’re fucking hot, Clay.”

“GE-“

George ended the call.

One by one, Dream began calling back, feverishly texting George, fixing himself into a private Discord room, demanding more. His head was spinning.

“George”

“GEORGE”

_Ding ding, ding ding._

“GEORGE”

_Ding ding, ding ding._

“YOU LITTLE”

_Ding ding._

“GEORGE”

George was blushing as feverishly as Dream texted, both in surprise in himself and hunger for more. But he didn’t care. For some reason, making Dream wait felt so good. Finally, after a solid minute of anticipation, he joined the Discord room.  


“-can’t just-! GEORGE!!!”  


George gulped. Suddenly, the wall of fear drove through him. He knew he had said what he truly wanted to. There was no erasing that. But he pressed on, vigor slowly scaling its way over. 

“Yes, Dream?”  


“Holy sh*t,” Dream breathed in near ecstasy. “You’re not laughing.”  


The vigor climbed. “On a scale of one to ten, how red are you right now?”  


“George, I’m literally going to kill you.”  


“Cause I’m at a seven, maybe.”  


“George, you mother f*cker.”  


“What?”  


“George, I almost peed myself.  


And eleven.”  


Finally, George let out a small laugh. “Dream, you’re so sensitive.”  


Dream, on the other hand, was adamant. “Don’t even start.”  


“I love you so much. I really, do.” George’s heart felt clenched and tied every time he professed, but above it all, he felt free. He knew Dream wasn’t denying him.  


“George,” Dream nearly wailed. “Stop.”  


“Oh, God. Don’t make me want you even more.”  


“George… it’s WAY TOO EARLY FOR THIS!! My body literally cannot handle it. Do I need to tell you why?? Like, holy f*cking s*it.”  


The seven went to an eight. “Oh my God, Dream.”  


“I never imagined the day- is this, like, your tactic to make me fail today??” Dream was on the verge of tears. “I’m SO embarrassed right now!”  


“No, Dream, I kinda want this to work...”  


“Oh my God, oh my GOD!! I-I can’t leave this call or else I’ll literally be walking around feeling dead everywhere, why did you mess me up so bad??”  


The heat began to rise, but sense came back to him. “I just, we’re alone and I had it long in my mind, Dream. F*ck, the words just broke through. I’m… I’m sorry, Dream.”  


Dream waited for a few seconds before responding. “In all our years, I’ve never heard you so… from the gut. That’s why I know you’re being truthful. Holy s*it. How did we get here?”  


Embarrassment suddenly hit George, also. He seemed to have come out of his shell so quickly. “I-I actually don’t know why, either. I just really want you, Dream.”  


“I really love you, too, George… and I need more curse words to express how much I want to die right now.”  


They both finally laughed, and the air between them seemed to loosen, but only a little.  


Dream sighed, “I guess we’re both doing unexplainable things today, huh?”  


“Yeah.”  


“Well, f*ck you, George. I love you so much.”  


“Was that a proposition?”  


“GEORGE!!!”  


Safe to say, Dream was going to fail the manhunt that day, and George’s brainstorming hadn’t even technically begun. Still, George realized that he had already found his tactic.


	2. The Chase

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Wherein the manhunt goes down, and goes down badly.

Hours later of confused emotions and restrained heat, the manhunt was about to begin. And for the first time a while, Dream started with extreme worry. His hands were slightly shaking as he tried to move them, signals in his motor system stunted as he tried to curl his fingers around the mouse but clicked a split second slower than he wanted. He opened a new world and tried to set the world to let the others in.

“Damn, Dream, I can actually hear you tapping the keys! Why you being so loud there?” Sapnap teased.

BadBoyHalo laughed, “I hear it, too.”

“Are you okay, Dream?” Sapnap continued.

_F*ck you, George. F*ck you, f*uck you, f*ck you-_

“I’ve never been better,” Dream lied, scowling a bit at his screen while thinking of George, who he knew was pleased by the sign of nervousness.

Dream took a glimpse at the new world and noticed that he was in a swamp biome. The swamp went on as far as he could see, to his disappointment. Falling into one of those pockets of water could easily slow him down.

The others were about to join.

“So, are you gonna dress up as me again, Dream?” Bad snickered.

Dream laughed lightly. He couldn’t deny that manhunts were fun, even when he knew his chances were low. He just prayed that George wouldn’t talk much until he needed to communicate to Sapnap and Bad.

“He wouldn’t do that again, that would be redundant,” George noted.

Of course, Dream didn’t do it again. For some reason, George was reading him, Dream knew it. Even though the smallest things were obvious, they were almost humiliating, but Dream swore he would not be controlled.

“Okay, I got it up.”

All three joined the game and quickly started laughing.

“Oh, no, Dream, it’s the patchy ground,” Bad teased, voice raising in an almost sing-songy tone.

“Well, we could fall in, too, so we gotta be careful.”

“Okay, so, when you fail, Dream, will you-“

“HEY, he’s getting away!”

As usual, Dream had already dashed away, trying to get the most time he could get alone.

Bad retorted, “Hey, that’s not fair!”

“He always does that, though,” Sapnap defended.

Dream laughed, hearing the two’s voices was comforting after hearing George replayed over and over again in his head. He was going to be okay. He hoped. “Leave me alone!”

A series of “get him!” and angry banter ensued, but nothing else major.

Bad reached him and punched him, only propelling Dream further. “Thanks, Bad!”

“Gaaah!”

The biome was finally ending, and Dream jumped into the water and swam, watching the water turn from brackish green into blue. The others swam closely behind, but not close enough to hit him.

Dream jumped out of the water and ran to the shore of a typical forest. He quickly got a few logs of oak wood as the others quickly came closer. He dashed away with a crafting table, but still needed one more log to make any tools.

“No!” Dream huffed, hands starting to loosen from the worry. “Go away!”

“Dreaaam,” George cooed, a bit more sultry than normal.

Dream stiffened, but not in game. He pressed on.

_Why didn’t I just call this one off and teach George a lesson…_

“Oh, look! Wait, don’t look,” Bad commented, and they all saw it. A village.

“Haha,” Dream started. He sprinted toward the village, a few blocks closer to it than the others. He currently needed one thing to escape: a bucket.

He sighed a hopeful sigh of relief in seeing the blacksmith’s, and jumped in while the others protested. Sure enough, he found a bucket. The others were already on his tail, hitting him as he tried to escape the house. He eventually made it, on about ¾ of his health, scooping lava up in the process.

“How does he even do that?” George whined.

Dream placed the lava and caught George in it for a second before picking the lava back up.

_Finally, got him somehow._

Dream’s hands were still shaking, and he knew the run was going to go downhill fast. He regretted even starting the manhunt, so he risked it all. After letting the three loot the village and get tools, he himself made some tools and hoped for a miracle. Dream internally gasped as he saw a giant opening in the side of a mountain.

_Should I risk it?_

The three seemed to be discussing various things, all in chaos. Dream figured he could score decent ores, so he went.

“Where’d he go?”

Dream was holding shift the whole time he was in the cave, gladly taking iron and smelting it as quickly as he could. Suddenly, the team went quiet. Dream continued mining, not noticing any weird sounds through the captions.

“So..” Dream began, only to be cut off.

“Hello, Dream.”

“Hey, what’s going on?” Dream tried his best to maintain his composure, but his hands were about to quiver as he heard George.

“It’s me, Dream. I’m here for you. What do you need?” George coaxed, using that deep voice again.

It was smoky, suggestive.

_What the heck is this._

“George, I’m recording,” Dream warned, attempting to laugh a little to hide the secret in case he succeeded in leaving the cave, not thinking about the other two’s whereabouts anymore. “And what, are you gonna betray them?”

Dream couldn’t think. He knew that George had something planned, but what? And of course he knew where he was hiding. Dream’s heart was beating again at the thought of his voice.

_That’s such a stupid tactic._

“Come here, Dream. You know I can take you down.”

_Why in the world is no one else talking._

“G-George,” Dream stammered, now a bit worried for the safety of their relationship being exposed.

He barely even noticed the stone breaking near him.

“GOOO!”

“DREAM!!”

Sapnap and Bad came in, mining from the ceiling, cornering Dream. George quickly followed.  
“NOO!” Dream desperately tried to hit the other with his axe, but the three on him were too much. Dream died.

“Low IQ, Dream, why’d you pick the cave?” Sapnap belittled. “Well, woohoo, we did it!”

“That was fast,” Bad breathed out.

The three celebrated briefly, and Dream just sat and bit his lip. Dream opened his mouth to explain, but he was met with another voice.

“Guys, I have a feeling Dream’s got some tremors in his hands again, so I think we should do this later,” George fakely assured the others.

“Oh, really, Dream?” Bad asked, innocently concerned.

_Just get me out of here… I’m so gonna kill him._

Dream sighed heavily and tried to calm his frustration. “Yeah, he’s right, sorry guys. I just took a risk ‘cuz I wasn’t sure how long I could hold down and run.”

“Oh, sorry to hear that. Anything you’re scared about or something?” Bad, again, innocently comforted.

Dream’s face flushed. “No, I, it’s nothing.”

Sapnap, on cue, chimed in, “I bet he’s sad from us finding him so quickly.”

“Well, yeah, I would be, too, George just knew he’d do something like that and all.”

_That is the last straw._

Dream decided he would be okay. He’d find a way out of George’s strange grip once and for all. “Let’s talk about this later, okay?”


	3. The Attack

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Wherein Dream and George resolve, and Dream finds a clever way to punish George for almost ruining their reputation.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Smut!!! And forgive me if the smut sucks, I’ve never written it before.

Dream demanded that George join a Discord room with him, and George readily agreed, smirking at the success of his suggestive guise. George immediately let out a hearty string of laughter, not letting Dream get a single break in tension.

Dream never caved. “George. You really want this, don’t you.”

“So what if I do?”

“If you just get the f*ck out of my head, I’ll let you.”

George was so addicted to the slow building of torture he was inflicting that he forgot that he had something to lose, too…

“Alright, I will,” he agreed without hesitation.

“So… this is real, George?”

…Trust.

Of course, George thought. Dream was always touchy and sensible, but he also had a lot of sense. That made Dream the most caring person he’d ever met. George’s cheeks burned in the presence of his respect and need for consent. A tiny drop of sweat formed at George’s brow. He quickly wiped it away. “Yes, Clay. This is real. I love you.”

The border was crossed, the red knot was tied. The fires inside both of them seemed to have reached a dry forest of emotions to consume, and both made the deal. Dream’s timid yet impaling voice was all George had ever known, and somehow that began to frighten him. 

“George.”

George could feel a wave of shock coming.

“I’m so happy, I could kiss you right now.”

George wanted to say, “me too,” but he couldn’t. He let out a small, “uh,” but to no avail.

Dream suddenly came down to a whisper. “I’ve always wanted to kiss you and touch you until you start begging me to stop.”

George had never heard Dream speak so deliberately. They both had been in a relationship separately, but the level of sexual intimacy was new to George. He knew he was going to like it, especially since his heart seemed to turn somersaults in his chest at the thought of it.

“And George, I know it’s not fair for me to know what you look like and you not knowing what I do, so…”

George’s eyes widened.

 _FaceTime call from Dre_  


George muted himself on the discord chat and reached for his phone that laid across the desk in front of him. He quickly accepted the call. George felt like he could burst, redness forming on his face. To his disappointment, Dream was wearing a white surgical face mask.

“Dream,” George nearly moaned in frustration.

Dream lightly chuckled. “Not yet, George.”

His hair was dirty blonde but slightly blue in the light of the computer screen. He was practically in the same position as George, except George was hunched over by his computer, desperately staring at his phone to see Dream. His eyes were piercing but beautiful.

George’s vigor gained traction again, forming a power inside him like an animal.  
“You’re so pretty… I knew it.”

Dream smiled.

“We’re official, aren’t we? Why can’t I see you, Dream?”

“You did this to yourself, George.” Both began using each others’ name as an insult, rubbing salt into each other’s emotional cuts. “Now let me see you.”

The scaling beast in George was immediately calmed. It receded. George knew it was best for him to be submissive, but he still hesitated. He turned his phone around on his thighs and tried to contemplate his choices.

“George.”

This was happening, he processed. He couldn’t believe they were this close. Thoughts were taunting him. He didn’t know what to do.

“Dream, I’m just gonna-“

Suddenly and unexpectedly, his phone vibrated against his lap and his hardening bulge. It felt like a tiny rush, an electrocution without the pain.

_Oh, f*ck._

He lifted his phone up to see the screen and noticed the notification banner hanging above Dream’s nearly foreboding smile. “Did I get your dick?”

“What?” His blush was forming faster.

“I texted you.”

“Yeah, but why-,“ It hit him. He did not just try that, George thought to himself, a sense of fear and arousal waking together in a single motion.

“End the call. Trust me.”

“Okay, Dream.”

The two finally assumed their positions, with George being submissive to Dream’s dominance. Dream had always hoped he would be in that spot, even more so to get back at George for almost exposing his weakness in front of Sapnap and Bad. The time was Dream’s.

George ended the call. Dream sent in the Discord chat, “I’m on video here.” He barely used periods to end his sentences.

George was gaining control of his desire, instead aiming to see Dream. He clicked and opened the video and the color flashed bright at him. Both could be seen better at their webcams’ angles, but Dream’s camera was angled lower than George’s.

“Wh-what do you want to do here instead?”

Dream slowly took off his shirt and purred, “this.”

Dream hadn’t used his camera much, but he still knew how to work with it. George was taken aback and felt heat rising in his chest and flowing to the rest of his body.

“Oh my God.”

Dream looked up at George as he used one hand to pull his headphone mic closer to his lips, the other hand snaking around his body. “I wish you could mark me up, kiss me so hard that I bleed.  
But you know, you made me really look like a fool today. And you almost told them.”

“I-I know. That was my intention to get you to fail,” George boldly defended, yet his aura cowered.

“Shame on you, we hadn’t even sealed anything yet.”

“I thought I was being transparent.”

“You didn’t say it outright.”

_Trust._

“Oh… I’m sorry.”

“You know what, though? Don’t be,” Dream said invitingly, seemingly letting up. His voice was chilling close to George’s ear, sending a shiver down his spine. George was getting embarrassed, still so on edge after the sudden hook up, seeing Dream’s figure, and now hearing him closer than ever, blushing harder by the minute. George still had the capacity to concentrate, and he noticed that Dream was not looking into his eyes. He seemed to be eyeing him lower.

Suddenly, again, his phone vibrated and sent a stream of pleasure up to his brain. He barely stifled a moan, putting his hand over his mouth, biting down on his thumb.

Dream was obviously smiling again. “Don’t you dare move your phone, baby. And put your hand down.”

_Oh, God._

George obeyed. Of all the pet names, he must have told Dream before that “baby” was his favorite. To him, it was the most endearing, the most comforting, the most pleasing.

Dream seemed to stop the messages, or he was going way too slowly. “D-Dream, can I-?” He hovered his hand over his sweatpants, aching to feel something, anything.

“No. If you do, I’ll stop.”

George cursed under his breath.

Dream laughed a bit. “I can hear everything, George. Soon, I want you to scream for me.”

George bit his lower lip in anticipation.

Dream sent a message, then another. He even sent a call. George gripped the sides of his chair and shrieked. He had no words. The vibrations were so tantalizing. In the process, Dream slowly stood up and took off his lower garments as George helplessly moaned and bucked his hips, head thrown back, eyes shut and unaware. By that time, George was near fully erect, and he finally opened his eyes to see Dream, naked, ready, and in front of him.

He couldn’t turn away. Dream had also taken off his mask. Dream wasted no time dwelling on the face reveal. Neither did George.

“George, have you ever tried to control?”

He knew exactly what he meant.

“N-No.”

“I want you to try.”

George knew this was a set up. Dream had deviously evaded the awkward undressing and let George writhe and remove his pants and underwear with his now very uncomfortably hard cock.

“And should I- my shirt?”

“Of course, take off your shirt,” Dream demanded.

Soon, both of them were bare and turned on.

“F*ck, you’re so hot, baby,” Dream said, staring at George.

George had no trouble stroking himself, getting ebbed on by Dream’s intentional and hungry voice.

“You look so good. I want to suck that massive dick and feel your thighs. I wish I could fuck you so hard and push you against the wall, and I want to taste your delicious, dripping cock.”

“Oh my God, Dream.” George was careening into a headspace of bliss, imaging it, pumping his dick faster and faster.

“Even then, I’d let you ruin me. You know you could.”

Sweat was forming around George, clothes now sticking to him slightly, his back pressed against his leather chair, arching into his own hand. He moaned with passion, Dream humming in approval.

The heat, the sweat, the sounds, the hormones, they were powerful. But above them all was Dream’s tender voice. George couldn’t even use every beautiful word in the dictionary to describe how hot Dream’s voice was. His hand was getting slick with precum, his orgasm close, and he gazed at Dream lustfully. Unbeknownst to George, his mouth was slightly hanging open, taking in shaky breaths of pure desire.

“Baby, you could kill me with how f*cking pretty you are.”

His cock was aching.

“F*ck, George,” Dream reached down and carefully touched himself, too.

His senses were about to hit their peak, his cock now unbelievably wet and making squelching noises as he jerked himself off. George truly felt like he could burst. “Dream, I can’t,” George choked through a strained moan, eyes still fixated on Dream’s gorgeous body.

“Yes, you can.”

“Dream-!” 

George came. His pumping was too aggressive, and he lost all care at the amazing feeling of release. He stroked his pulsating, satisfied cock slowly and jerked his hips as cum landed on his stomach. His leg muscles were nearly spazzing with delight.

_Fuck._

Dream began to blush. That was by far the hottest thing he had seen in his life.

“That was amazing,” Dream breathed, “but you didn’t follow through, George.”

“I technically did,” George joked.

Dream let out a solid, short laugh before licking his lips, never disengaging. “But that’s not what I wanted. And you were so excited you forgot to scream, baby.”

“I-I don’t want to-“

Dream sent another text. The vibration was now on George’s thigh since he set the phone aside. It felt duller than before, but it still made strong efforts to push him past the edge. George winced.

“That just feels weird, Dream.”

“Only weird? Good.”

_Shit, that was a green light._

“Put the phone between your legs and do it again.”

The order shocked George. Butterflies stormed his stomach, trying to leave. He didn’t want to masturbate again. George was getting embarrassed by the thought of giving himself pain. But the flame of the beast was out, he had handed the reins to the hauntingly attractive Dream.

“Let me help you,” Dream purred. He himself had been hard, his cock throbbing from the visual and auditory stimulation, veins boldly lining his shaft. He started pumping his own quivering cock, gently thumbing his head and slowly moving down then up the length. At the same time, he held his phone with his left hand and texted letters to George, waiting for the pain to ensue.

Sure enough, George felt it. His phone was now closer to his testicles, and that felt like heaven. He wasn’t willing to admit that he was revved up and turned on again.

“F*ck you, Dream,” George sobbed as he blushed harder and regained his strength in seeing Dream also jerk himself off.

Dream was skilled and quick, sending messages with abandon, reaching a natural and swift rhythm. At the same time, he watched George intently as the latter squirmed and began making moans louder and longer.

“Ugh, Dream, it f*cking feels so-!” George cried, head tilted to the side in attempts to mitigate any pain. He bit on his lip and pulled. He dug his nails into his thigh. He stroked his dick even slower. Nothing helped.

“F*CK, DREAM!”

The vibrating was incessant. The overstimulation was now crashing down on George. His entire body was on fire.

“Dream, stop!!”

Dream said nothing, only breathing in and out slowly, his cock growing and making irresistible sounds.

“Please!!” George screamed, his lungs nearly collapsing to the overflow of pleasure. His legs were working against him, squeezing together in pain while pushing his phone deeper into his skin, all while he tortured his cock. Not to mention that Dream was moaning and pining in his ears.

“F*cking hell-“ George didn’t care about how sexy Dream looked as he touched himself, his eyes were shut tight in discomfort.

Dream only moaned, close to his first ejaculation, moving his hips in time with George’s cries of pain. Dream knew, and they both knew, that stopping was potentially even worse for George lest he be edged out, so Dream relished in George’s pain. It was glorious.

To Dream’s surprise, George broke first. George let out a final wail in agony, cumming fairly hard, grabbing his phone and throwing it on the floor, desperate for a true release. He brought his knees up slightly to stretch from the sheer pain. His breath was falling like embers, wasted, dying, but still burning.

Dream was impressed, too impressed. His whole body was red, and his hands were still slightly shaking since that morning. His hair was falling into his eyes. He was a mess. He wanted to say something, but he knew how weak he would sound.

Through some wilted gasps, George growled, “Cum for me, daddy.”

Dream let out a cry almost like a whimper.

_Holy mother of God._

He bucked his hips hard, groaning and finally releasing, cum splattering nearly a whole circumference of his lower body. “Oh my gosh,” he purred, again mentally replaying what George said to his pleasure.

The air and drive had settled, both were in a similar state of mind.

“Dream, you b*tch. My hands are numb.”

Only after all of that, Dream started to feel butterflies, and he laughed. “I still want to f*ck you so bad right now.”

“Stop with the dirty talk,” George pleaded, sounding utterly drained. “Please.”

Dream knew he could toy with George all he wanted, hearing the shakiness and tiredness in his voice, but he didn’t. “Fine,” he replied, smiling. “Thanks for screaming for me.”

George coughed out a laugh in embarrassment.

“Don’t be shy about it, it’s f*cking hot.”

“You are seriously crazy. You only showed me your face ‘cuz you knew it would turn me on more, huh?”

“You said it, not me,” Dream grinned.

“Oh my God.” George tried to cover his face, but remembered his hands were sticky. “Eugh.” Reality was clearly returning.

Dream’s sympathetic nervous system was slowing down, but George’s wasn’t. His face was still bright red.

“C-Clay?”

Dream wiped his hand on his shirt. “Yeah?”

“Can I… take a picture of you?”

Dream licked his lips again. “Only for you.”

George took a screenshot.

“Guard that damn photo with your life.”

“I will,” George assured. “And do you… y’know? Want the same?”

Dream smirked. “I’d rather not. Besides, you’re gonna have to come down to Florida sometime.”

Seeing Dream in his whole essence, face and body, finally sank in for George. He really was as powerful as he sounded. And, _oh, God,_ did the thought of meeting him give him the chills.

“Let me take a shower.”

“Yeah, I should do that, too,” Dream then whispered, “Baby.”

“See you soon, then, _daddy._ ”

“Okay,” the blush began to bloom on Dream’s face again, ”let’s get one thing straight: call me that only when you’re really feeling it.”

George smirked and lightly bit his lip to hide how fun it was to call Dream that. “Okay, I promise I will.”

Both of them breathed in delicate joy as they ended the call. The insane day was finally over. 

In sum, there were losses, but there were many more sweet victories.


End file.
